Materialzation
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Jeremie finally gets rid of the virus and materializes Aelita, and something happens between Ulrich and Yumi. YxU, JxA future , possible Odd OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

1**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. But I wouldn't mind if they were given to me for a birthday present!

**Pairings: **YxU

**Rating:** PG

"Great job guys," Jeremie said into the microphone as Aelita walked into the tower. Odd plopped down onto a rock and began to play with his tail.

"No problem Jeremie, it was fun," Odd replied. Ulrich stood next to Yumi, both intent on the tower. "Say, how far back do you think we'll go? Hopefully to Mrs. Hertz's class, I need another hour of sleep..." Odd rambled. Everyone began to tune him out as the waited for Aelita to finish the code.

Ulrich walked out of the school and stretched. It had been another boring day and he was tired. All this time travel really was starting to take a toll on him. He saw Yumi and Odd sitting on the bench already, Yumi glanced up and caught him staring at her. She grinned and waved a little as Odd pulled out a CD player and inserted a CD.

Ulrich just stood there for a moment, staring at Yumi in silence. She really was breathtaking. Everything about her was beautiful. The sun shone through the tree branches at just the right angle to make it seem like she was glowing. _You really have it bad...._ he thought to himself as he walked over to them. "Hey Yumi, hey Odd."

"Hey Ulrich. Great fighting earlier, er later, on Lyoko," Yumi muttered her cheeks turning red. Odd was oblivious as he jumped up and bounced around the bench, listening to his CD. "I noticed one mistake though...I thought I could help you with it later today at the park?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Jeremie appeared from around the corner. He was wearing his ear piece and muttering quietly to seemingly no one. When he got to the bench he pulled it off and smiled at them. "Hey guys...uh...what's Odd doing?"

"His attempt at dancing," Ulrich answered sarcastically. "How's Aelita?"

"Fine, I was just, uh, checking up on her," Jeremie answered blushing slightly. Ulrich and Yumi exchanged smiles and then shook their heads.

"Keep talking to her and people will start calling you crazy," Yumi put in. The song finally ended and Odd glanced up, seeing Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi talking.

"Hey, when'd you get here Einstein?" Odd asked as he pulled off the head phones.

"About three minutes ago." There was a beep from his laptop and he quickly put the ear piece back on. "Aelita? Yeah, I'm here...You did? Alright, I'm going to go over there now. I'll see you in a few...Got to go guys, see you later," he turned and ran off towards the dorms. The other three exchanged glances.

"Well, I'm gonna go and work on my video," Odd added. "And, Kiwi needs to be taken out too."

"You wanna head over to the park?" Ulrich asked Yumi. She nodded and the two walked off in the direction of the park while Odd followed Jeremie to the dorms.

**Author's Note:** There, the end of part one...what do you think? Please Review and I'll Review you!


	2. Chapter Two

1**Disclaimer: **Don't own it :tear: I wish I did though!

**Pairing: **YxU and JxA

**Pairing: ** PG

"Hey Ulrich...Ulrich, wake up!" Ulrich's eyes opened and he shook his head a little. "You okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard..."

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked dazedly. "What're you doing here? Where's Odd? Is it XANA?" He quickly pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. "Wait...why are we in the park?" he asked.

Yumi knelt next to him, putting her hand to his head, tilting it back so she could look into his eyes. "Hm...No signs of a concussion..." She let go of his head, sitting back on her heels. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked.

"Yumi! Just tell me what's going on!" Ulrich demanded.

"How many fingers?"

"Two. Now what's going on?"

"We were fighting, I hit you...You fell. You seem to be coming around now..." she replied. Yumi stood, stretching a little. "Do you want to go to the infirmary just in case? I mean, you could have minor head trauma. Like a concussion, or burst blood vessel, or, or..."

"Yumi, stop! I'm fine. I remember perfectly now. I'm just a little sore. _Nothing_ damaging. Do you understand me? _Nothing_ damaging." Ulrich stood up, rubbing his head. "However, I think I'm gonna head back to the dorms. Maybe take a nap if Odd isn't doing his videos, singing, sleeping, eating, dancing, listening to music, or being Odd."

Yumi smiled a little. "Yeah...he can get annoying..." she agreed.

"Can get? How about mostly is? Anyway, I'm gonna head back, you wanna come?"

"Just to make sure you don't drop dead on the way there," she replied. He smiled faintly but shot her annoyed look anyway as she wrapped an arm around his waist to help support him. They walked in silence for awhile as he focused on keeping his feet under him. His head really _did_ throb...she had perfect aim. "I really am sorry Ulrich..." Yumi said suddenly as they were nearing the entrance to the dorms.

"What? Oh, don't worry, I should've been paying more attention," he responded. They fell silent again until they got upstairs and he opened the door to his room. Odd was at his computer, a video camera sitting next to it, a cable connecting them. Music blasted around them and Odd was dancing around in front of the desk, Kiwi curled up under the blankets of Odd's bed.

"Odd! Odd! _ODD!_" Yumi yelled. Finally Odd turned around, turning the music down.

"Oh hey Yumi, hey Ulrich, what's going on? Anything I need to know about?" Odd asked, glancing between them.

"Yeah, Ulrich and I were sparring and I...hit him hard in the head. He needs to _rest_, with no interruptions Odd..." Yumi warned as she set Ulrich on his bed.

"Thanks Yumi, I could've told him the same thing," he muttered.

"I know that. Just go to sleep." She straightened up looking at Odd. "I'm warning you Odd...no noise. None whatsoever. Keep it on mute," she warned quietly to him. Odd nodded as he hit a button.

"Don't worry Yumi...He'll be better by dinner...all her needs is a nap, some dinner, some sleep, and then some breakfast. I'll keep an eye on him," Odd whispered to her. She nodded, shooting one last look at Ulrich as Odd ushered her out the door. "Don't worry...he'll call you when he wakes up..."


	3. Chapter Three

1**Disclaimer: **Still nothing...how sad.

**Pairing: **UxY, JxA

**Author's Note: **Well, here's ch. 3!

Odd stared at the small, glowing screen, unaware of his surroundings. Soft, annoyingly uplifting music floated around him as he pressed the buttons. Kiwi flopped down on his side, kicking a little and then snuggling into Odd's pillow. Ulrich opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the dimness in the room. The clock next to him changed to 6:26pm and he groaned softly. Odd jerked up at the sound and then broke into a grin. "Hey Kiwi, look, Sleeping Romeo woke up!" he exclaimed.

He jumped up, going over to Ulrich's bed. "How you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"I've felt better. I think I'll just lie here for awhile though. Bring me up some dinner?" he asked.

Odd nodded, shutting the game off after saving it. "Sure Ulrich. Just do me a favor," Odd replied. Ulrich raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. "Give Yumi a call. She's real worried about you."

"I'll call her later. After dinner," Ulrich answered. He turned over, pulling the blanket up around him. "To tired right now," he muttered.

"Oh no! I promised you'd call her when you woke, and your awake so you call her!" Odd exclaimed. He grabbed Ulrich's cell and punched in Yumi's number. "Here ya go, it's ringing, you better not be rude to her!" Odd called as he tossed the phone at the huddled body on the bed.

Ulrich grabbed the phone, sitting up sharply at the pain. "Odd! Wait," Ulrich hissed. But Odd had already left and he heard Yumi on the other end of the phone.

"Ulrich? Ulrich is that you? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yumi...How are you?" Ulrich asked, leaning back against the bed.

"I'm fine Ulrich, just worried. Your sure your okay? I mean, I just want to make sure there's no damage done..."

"I'm fine Yumi, for the hundredth time. Now, quit pestering me about it. I know you mean well, but it's getting annoying," Ulrich said.

Yumi sighed. "I told you, I'm just worried. I really care about you Ulrich...You're my best friend," she whispered. He swallowed, glancing around the room.

"You're my best friend too, Yumi...and I really lov...er...like you too," Ulrich fumbled. He heard the door handle jiggle and sighed in relief. "I, uh, gotta go Yumi. Odd's here and he brought dinner. I'll try and call you after dinner. Talk to you later. Bye," Ulrich said.

"Bye Ulrich...Feel better," Yumi murmured. Ulrich shut off the cell and put it on the end table just as Odd walked in.

"Have a nice chat with Yumi, Romeo?" Odd asked with a smirk as he set the tray of food down.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Ulrich demanded.

"Of course not. I invited Jeremie to dinner, but he's in a long, drawn-out argument with Aelita," Odd replied.

"Okay, wait. Jeremie and Aelita are fighting?" Ulrich asked as he grabbed a french fry.

"Yeah, over what XANA's gonna do next. It's more of a debate, or discussion then an argument, but still...it's interesting," Odd commented. He grabbed a chicken leg and gave Kiwi some ham mixed with kibble. "So, you to talk things out? Or should I go out for desert? They have an interesting cake down there. Lava cake...wonder if it erupts...?"

"Whatever, go on. I'll call Yumi, say goodnight, and hit the sack. I'm still tired and sore. Go on and get your cake though," Ulrich said. Odd nodded, leaving and Ulrich grabbed his phone. "Hey Yumi, just called to say goodnight, I'm really tired, so this is the extent of my message."

"Okay, sleep well Ulrich."

"Sweet dreams Yumi." Ulrich hung up and snuggled into the covers, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Sucky? Annoying? Incoherent? Let me know! I think this ch. Was pretty bad, so any boost in self-confidence will be greatly appreciated. I will not update any ch.'s until I get 3 reviews. Thank-you

Lune


	4. Chapter Four

1**Disclaimer:** I wish...

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA

**Author's Note:** Last chapter sucked, but I couldn't think of anything to write really...or how to end it. Hate when that happens...

"Ulrich...Ulrich...Ulrich..." Ulrich opened his eyes to Odd leaning over him, shaking his shoulder. "Time to wake up Romeo, Jeremie called. Has some big news for us. Wants us to head on over to the factory. All of us."

Ulrich sat up and winced at the pain. "Okay, okay, I'm on my way." The two got dressed quickly and Odd fed Kiwi before they headed off for the park. They met Yumi at the manhole and she shot Ulrich a look.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore. Can I not hear any more about this?" he asked as he started the descent into the sewer.

"Fine. Excuse me for being worried!" Yumi exclaimed. She followed Ulrich down and Odd sighed as he closed the hole up after them. "I bet you wouldn't be mad at Emily if she asked!"

"Yumi, stop already with Emily. You KNOW there's nothing going on between us. So knock it off already!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Will you to behave already? Your acting more immature than me, and that really is something," Odd commented. They grabbed their skateboards and rode the rest of the way to the factory in silence. Yumi and Ulrich continually exchanging looks.

The elevator doors slid open with a long drawn out hiss and Odd stepped forward. "So what's the news Jeremie? Something happen in Lyoko? Something that has to do with XANA?"

"No Odd...Nothing like that," Jeremie answered as he slowly turned towards them. "But...you will have to go over there. I have finally figured out the formula for the anti-virus. We can permanately materialize Aelita!"

"No way? You did it? Congrats Jeremie!" his three friends yelled as they threw themselves on him, hugging him.

"Wow...Einstein's gonna have his girl here after all..."

"Odd!" Jeremie protested, blushing darkly.

"Just commenting Jeremie," Odd replied. "So...let's get going already. We have to rescue a princess!"

The three headed to their scanners and got in slowly. "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd. Virtuelzation." Jeremie called as he his a button on his keyboard.

They landed in Lyoko with a thud and glanced around. "Ah...the desert region, what wonderful memories," Odd called in a sing-song voice. Ulrich and Yumi shifted uncomfortably as Aelita walked over to them.

"Glad you could make it. Come on though, I want to get out of here...quickly..." Aelita said.

"Now why would you want to leave this beautiful place. It's the only place I know where you can go from desert, to ice, to forest, to mountains in a hop-skip-and-a-jump," Odd commented.

Yumi hit him on the side of the head and shook her head. "Come on, let's get this overwith. It'll be great having you permanately with us," she said to Aelita. "I could use another girl with these baboons."

"Okay guys, you have to escort Aelita first to the tower in the desert region, where I can deactivate her virus, then to the one in the forest region, where we can send her back to us...forever..." Jeremie called.

"Got it Jeremie, let's move out," Ulrich said. They raced across the desert region and arrived at the first tower with minimal amounts of force. "XANA probably has the second tower locked up tight."

"Yeah, or he's waiting to ambush us..." Yumi commented. They were waiting outside the tower, absentmindedly looking around. Odd was on "patrol", running here and there, his tail straight up in the air. "Look, Ulrich, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act annoying...I just...I..." she trailed off and Ulrich smiled at her, taking her hand.

"It's okay Yumi. I understand, your worried, I was over reacting...I'm-" he broke off as Aelita emerged.

"Come on, let's go," she said. They arrived at the second tower and stopped. There were three crabs, two megatanks, a few roachsters, and half a dozen wasps.

"Okay, we have to protect Aelita at all costs. Meaning, split up and get rid of as many as possible," Ulrich told them. They nodded and Odd grinned.

"I love unfair odds," he said. He raced out into the chaos and started following.

"Wait here Aelita," Yumi instructed as she and Ulrich followed Odd. Their strategy was simple enough: clear a path for Aelita, even if they didn't kill all the monsters, just make sure it was safe enough. After nearly an hour of fighting, with a daunting amount of lost life points, they finally got it to where Aelita could make her way to the tower.

"Run Aelita!" Odd yelled. Aelita took off towards the tower as Odd was shot again by one of the roachsters and was devirtualized. Yumi was attempting to kill the last crab and Ulrich was fighting the last megatank. Aelita entered the tower just as Ulrich killed the megatank and the megatank killed him. Yumi sighed, letting the crab kill her since Aelita was already safe.

Yumi fell out of the scanner, Ulrich catching her before she hit the ground. The two joined Odd around one of the scanners, waiting for Aelita. Slowly the scanner opened and Jeremie joined them as Aelita slowly stood. "Welcome back," they said in unison.

"Thanks," Aelita said before stepping out and hugging Jeremie. "It's great to be back.

**Author's Note: **Wow...done...Thank-God. No, this probably isn't the end of the fic, though it would be a good ending point...I'll see which way my whims take me... ; )


	5. Chapter Five

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code Lyoko... I wish I did though, does that count?

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA

**Author's Note:** So I didn't end it...sighs, I'm a sucker for reviewers...So...I'm taking Renayumi's advice. Here that!

They stood around the super calculator, looking at the plug. "Okay, who wants to pull it?" Jeremie asked, breaking the silence that held them all captive.

"Aelita should," Odd answered. The others agreed and Aelita stepped forward, reaching out a shaking hand to the plug. "It won't bite," Odd quipped, trying to lighten the mood. The other's laughed half-heartedly, all remembering the not-so-long ago time when pulling the plug almost killed Aelita.

Her hand grasped the cord and pulled hard. There was a hiss and then all the lights dimmed. "It's over," she whispered. She turned around slowly and grinned at them. "I'm here for good," she said.

Jeremie grinned, rushing over to her and hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad..." he whispered into her hair before blushing darkly. Aelita grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Me too. What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked.

Odd grinned. "Eat?" he suggested. "It's been forever since she's tasted _real_ food," Odd defended himself.

"Right..." Ulrich said.

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry too. Maybe a bite to eat won't be to bad. Then we could go...horseback riding!" Yumi said after a pause.

Ulrich looked at her in shock. "Horseback riding? Where in the world did you get _that_ idea?" he asked. She smiled mischievously.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. It'll also get Aelita to meet some other animals besides Kiwi. Plus...there's a stable a few blocks from Kadic," she explained. Ulrich still looked at her in shock and she smiled, wrapping an arm around his. "Come on, it'll be fun, please..."

Ulrich glanced at Odd who was trying, without success, to muffle his laughter, Jeremie was smiling, his arm around Aelita's shoulders, and Aelita was resting her head on Jeremie's shoulder. "I'm out numbered on this, aren't I?" he asked. They all nodded and he sighed. "Alright, alright..." he muttered, not looking at Yumi.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He sighed heavily and she smiled. "Aelita, your gonna love this," she told the pink haired girl.

"I'm sure I will."

"Come on, let's go get food, I'm starving!" Odd exclaimed. He alternated leading and shoving everyone to the nearest restaurant.

Thirty minutes later the gang sat outside of McDonald's, unwrapping their meals. "So...we unwrap the...burgers, then eat them?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, and the fries. Here's some ketchup and mustard. You can put it on the burger or the fries to change their taste. Try it," Jeremie explained handing her a couple packages.

"Okay. Is he really going to eat all that? It looks like a lot..." Aelita said, lookingat Odd who was currently unwrapping four burgers. The fifth was still wrapped.

"No. The fifth is for Kiwi...or a snack, whichever comes first," Odd answered. Yumi rolled her eyes, grabbing a few of Ulrich's fries.

"If you wanted fries, why didn't you get them?" he asked, stealing a pickle off of her burger.

"Why didn't you get pickles?" she countered.

"They taste better when they come off of someone else's burger," he answered.

"Same with fries." She took another one and smirked, then turned to Aelita. "How's the burger?" she asked.

"It's delicious. You eat this all the time?"

"Well, Odd does, but he's Odd...This is considered "junk food". Meaning, if you eat to much of it, you can gain weight, clog arteries, and in overall have horrible health," Jeremie explained.

"Or, at least that's what the doctor's tell us," Odd said around a mouthful of cheeseburger and fries. Aelita grimaced and went back to eating.

"The mustard's really good. What exactly is it?"

"It's a condiment. You put it on things to make it taste better. More "junk" but a lot of people use it anyway."

"Well, I'm done. We going horseback riding?" Odd asked. The others stared at him.

"You ate four cheeseburgers and five things of fries faster then us?" Aelita asked in surprise.

"He does that Aelita. It's one of the only things his _big_ mouth is good for," Ulrich answered. They finished up their meals and then started towards the stable. Ulrich groaning inwardly at the thought of riding.

**Author's Note:** Well, I just want to thank everybody for reviewing. You've all been sooooo nice. It means a lot to me. Please RR this one as well! And remember: 3 reviews per chapter a new chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

1**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the sad excuse of a plot...

**Pairings: **YxU, JxA

**Author's Note: **Well...here's a continuation of Aelita's first day. Yay!

**T**he stable was exactly where Yumi had said it would be. About two blocks from the school. A winding drive led up to the front of the brick barn. Emerald pastures stretched out on all sides and huge oak and elm trees provided shade. They walked into the stable and were instantly emerged in a dim coolness, the smell of hay, horse, saddle soap, and fly spray surrounding them. There was a soft _whrrrr _as fans revolved slowly in the stalls and down the aisles.

"Hello, can I help you?"

They looked up in surprise to see a teenage girl coming down the stairs. She gave them a friendly smile, brushing dark red hair out of her face. She was dressed in muddied boots, dark green jeans that had a purple floral print on them, and a tie-died tee.

"We're looking for horses to ride. Maybe on a trail?" she suggested.

The girl's smile widened. "That's great, I'll just need you to fill out some paperwork and you can be on your way." She walked into a little room that served as an office and motioned for them to join. Ulrich grabbed Odd by the back of the shirt, dragging him away from the vending machine and into the office. "By the way, my name is Sydney Bellmont," she added.

"I'm Yumi, this is Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and...Odd."

"Odd? Is that your real name?" Sydney asked in surprise.

"Yep," Odd answered proudly, grabbing a pencil out of a jar and beginning to fill out the paperwork quickly. "This is great, I haven't read a horse since...well, since the pony rides at my party when I was about seven," he admitted. The others laughed and Yumi shook her head. "What about you Ulrich, ever been riding? I doubt Jeremie has, and I know Aelita hasn't. Not sure about Yumi since she knew where this place was," Odd rambled.

Yumi bit her lip to keep from laughing, glancing at Ulrich and he glared at her. "Never." He turned to his own paperwork as Yumi let out a giggle. He shot her a look before continuing on. About ten minutes later they finished with the paperwork and Sydney collected it, quickly scanning it.

"Alright. Want me to introduce you to the trail horses?" she asked. They nodded and she led them to a second barn of red brick and inside were rows of stalls with heads sticking out. The horses snorted, whinnied, and neighed at the sight of the humans. "This side is beginner's, this is intermediate to experienced. I'd suggest you go with the beginner's. Each stall has the name of the horse on the door," she explained.

Odd walked around, glancing at one horse after another before finally looking at a name plate and burst out in a fit of unstoppable giggles. "I want this one!" he called.

"What's its name?" Jeremie asked.

"Oddball!" Odd exclaimed. The others started laughing and then quickly picked their horses. Aelita got a pretty mare named Lily, Jeremie got a gelding named Stripe, Yumi picked a brown mare named Jazz, and Ulrich picked a gelding named Tiger. Sydney and another groom quickly tacked the horses up and helped the five mount.

"Go straight out the back, there's a trail that cuts between two pastures and leads into the surrounding woods. It's a trail for beginner's. Easy. You only paid for an hour, so if your not back by then, I'll ride out and find you," she explained. They agreed, and then turned their horses around and headed in the direction she had pointed out to them.

"She seems nice," Odd commented absentmindedly. "I wonder if she lives here..." he added.

"Has Cupid hit you with his arrow?" Ulrich teased. Odd stuck his tongue out at him before urging Oddball into a faster walk.

"Yee-haw! Giddy-up little horsie!" he called.

"Odd you're a nutcase," Jeremie called. He glanced at Aelita. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes. This is really fun. You do this all the time on Earth?" she asked, smiling.

"No. Well, some people do. I don't. But it's a recreational activity that is optional," he explained.

Yumi glanced at Ulrich. "See, it's not to bad, is it?"

"Whatever," he replied off handedly. He shrugged, glancing around.

"Your clenching. Relax. Your horse can feel it." She smiled reassuringly at him. "Your doing a great job, honest," she added quietly. He nodded, willing himself to relax. He didn't necessarily hate horses. He just didn't like idea of not being in complete control. And the idea of having so little to hang onto while being higher off the ground then usual, didn't exactly soothe the butterflies dancing in his stomach, or his nerves.

They were in the woods now. Sunlight leaked through the leaves, dappling the trail ahead of them. Odd rode on ahead, calmly reaching up and picking leaves off low hanging branches. Then came Jeremie and Aelita right behind him. "Everything is so beautiful here," she whispered. Yumi was after Aelita, and then himself. He shifted uncertainly in the saddle as they emerged in a small clearing. They could see where the trail picked up again and Odd urged his horse into a trot. The others followed suit, Yumi glancing worriedly behind her.

_Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to involve Ulrich in this after all_, she thought. _But Aelita's having a blast...I knew she would._ Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a startled whinny. She spun around in her saddle, just in time to see Tiger rear and charge off in a gallop, a rabbit bounded off to the wood. "Let go! Fall!" Yumi yelled.

Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita sat there, the horses snorting and shifting restlessly. Yumi kicked her horse into a gallop, and followed after Ulrich who was clinging desperately to the saddle and mane, trying without success to stop the horse. There was a snap as the horse broke into the woods and then thrashing and neighing. Yumi followed and was five yards into the woods before pulling up short. "Ulrich!" she screamed. She heard the other three horses coming up behind her as she climbed off the horse.

Ulrich lay in a bloody heap, tangled into the brush. Blood seemed to be coming from everywhere, covering everything. She dropped down next to him. "Ulrich..." she whispered.

"Yumi...I..." his voice trailed off and his chest stopped mid breath. Yumi curled up around him, crying hysterically.

**Author's Note:** Remember, review. Oh and, Sydney's mine! No touchy!


	7. Chapter Seven

1**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything except for Sydney.

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA, hints at OxS

**Author's Note: **See...I'm not so horrible. I'm writing another chapter, and right away too! RenaYumi, you better update your story!

**"Y**umi _sit _down. Your not doing him any good pacing around," Jeremie told her. She shook her head but sat down in a chair, staring straight ahead. Jeremie sighed, sitting down next to Aelita who kept looking around confused.

"I don't understand Jeremie...What's wrong with him?" she asked softly.

"We're not sure Aelita. It looks like he might've been severely injured in his fall. Meaning, he could've damaged something internally, broken bones, or caused brain damage. This could be really bad," he whispered to her. She nodded and leaned against him.

A few minutes later Odd came back from the vending machines, an array of candy and chips in his hands. Jeremie glanced up wearily and was surprised when he saw Sydney with him. "How's he doing?" Sydney asked.

"Don't know yet. No one's told us anything," Jeremie said. She nodded and the two sat down in between Jeremie and Yumi, Sydney resting her head on Odd's shoulder. Yumi still stared straight ahead, the harsh glow on the linoleum floor reflecting up into her eyes, making them sparkle...or were those tears?

At that moment a woman in a white coat, holding a clipboard, appeared in the doorway and Yumi stood stiffly, before walking over to her. "Dr. Lawrence?" she asked. The woman nodded and Yumi glanced at her anxiously. "How is he? What's going on?"

"He seems to have sustained severe trauma. We've already worked on him, his surgery was small but intense. I noticed a few cracked ribs, not unusual for the fall he took, however, they seem to have already been healing, meaning they would've been there for a day or two. Along with some old bruises and cuts. Has," she paused to check her chart, "Ol-rich-"

"Ulrich," Yumi quickly corrected her.

"Right, has Ulrich been in any fights lately at school. Had any accidents in sports?"

"Uh...he was doing martial arts and got hurt," Yumi replied. The doctor nodded. "Is he...gonna make it?"

"It seems so. Last I checked, he was asleep. If you want, one of you can go in at a time. His room number is 210, just follow the hall down and it'll be on your right-hand side."

"Thank-you," Yumi whispered. She looked back over her shoulder and mouthed to Odd _I'm going to go see him._ Odd nodded and she went down the hall, stopping at the door. Slowly she pushed it open and entered. Ulrich was laying in a white bed, tubes running from his arms to various intravenous solutions and mechanical devices. He looked completely relaxed, even though there was a bandage around the top of his head. Minor bruises and scratches covered his face and arms. There was a cast around his left hand.

She smiled sadly and sat down on a chair positioned next to the bed. "I'm so sorry Ulrich...so, so sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks in silver drops. She gingerly took his hand in hers, careful not to cause anymore pain. His fingers closed around hers automatically and she smiled, laying her head down on the side of the bed, watching his chest go up, and down, up, and down, up and...

**E**verything in his body hurt, even the things he didn't know he had. His eyes flicked open and he caught sight of Yumi sleeping. He smiled a little, enjoying the ability to watch her. His head pounded and he caught brief memories of a rabbit and then his horse running, followed by Yumi screaming for him to wake up. He shifted a little, became instantly aware of the total amount of pain, and of Yumi holding his hand.

Her eyes flicked open and she sat up, staring at him. "Your awake!" she breathed. He nodded slowly and she grinned, hugging him as tightly as she could without hurting him.

"Yumi...Yumi, your killing me," he gasped out playfully. She pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy your alive. And now that I know you are...How come you didn't tell me you had damage done from our spar?" she demanded.

"Because, I didn't know. I was just sore. And may I say for the final time that I _severely_ dislike horses," he added.

She laughed weakly and propped her head up on an arm. "Yeah, I know. I figured it out after the first time we went riding. But...I thought it was just because you didn't know how. I never would've, I shouldn't have insisted...this is all my fault," she muttered.

"No, it's not. I agreed to it, I didn't have to. I did, so it's just as much my fault. Don't blame yourself," he told her sternly. "In fact, when I'm better," he said catching her hand in his, "I'll take you riding." She giggled, shaking her head.

"You should be resting. The others probably want to come in and say hi..."

"Stay awhile more. You look beat, your parents know you're here?" he asked. At her nod he moved slowly over and patted the area next to him, ignoring the urge to wince. "Come on, you need to sleep to," he said. She smiled.

"You sure? I don't want to intrude..."

"Positive. Come on, there's a blanket in the closet over there if you want one," he explained.

She nodded, grabbed it and then laid down next to him. "Goodnight Ulrich," she murmured sleepily, snuggling next to him.

"Good night Yumi," he whispered into her hair. He felt her smile before she drifted off to sleep, letting him observe her for a few more minutes before the medicine dragged him back into the sweet oblivion of sleep and dreams.

**Author's Note:** Ta da! Done with this chapter. Yay! Tell me what you think. Remember! **Three Reviews equals a NEW Chapter.**


	8. Chapter Eight

1**Disclaimer: **Nothing...

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA

**Author's Note: **Okay, this will mainly be fluff...and sap...and gooey. Yeah...well, let me know what you think.

**Y**umi smiled as she absentmindedly played with the edge of the blanket. Ulrich looked at her suspisciously. "What're you so happy about?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled a little wider. "Just that your safe, and alive, and we don't have to worry about any XANA attacks anymore," she answered.

He smiled a little. "Yeah, that's a plus, anything else?"

"Just that, I'm here, with you..." she trailed off and glanced at the clock. "God, it's already 10:30," she muttered.

He laughed. "Time flies when your sleeping," he told her. He shifted again, glancing at his bandaged hand. "Well, the good news is, I might get out of school for a while, and be away from Sissi," he joked.

She laughed, leaning in against him. "Aw...and here I thought you _enjoyed_ her company."

"Gods no," he groaned. She laughed again and looked up at him, her breath catching. They were so close. To close to be coincidence, even for a small bed. She gave him a wry smile and he laughed a little.

"So...what did you try to tell me, when you had fallen?" she asked softly.

A flash of uncertainty shot through his eyes before he pushed it away and smiled. "I...uh...wanted to say that, I..." he trailed off and she poked him gently, prodding him to continue. "I wanted to say that I love you Yumi Ishiyama," he muttered.

She fell silent, staring up at him in complete surprise. "You...do...?" she whispered after a moment. He nodded and she grinned. "Thank-you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. "I love you too."

He smiled, attempting to hug her back as he dipped his head, catching her mouth with his. It was their first kiss. A million stars seemed to swirl around them, violin music, the whole nine yards. It was pure magic and pure bliss. Until the commotion outside the room broke them apart.

Yumi sat up, wrapping the blanket around her. She looked at Ulrich and smiled. "How about we keep this between us for now?" she asked. He nodded and smiled at her, entwining their fingers together. A moment later Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Sydney burst into the room.

"Your alive!" Odd yelled, throwing himself across Ulrich.

Before Yumi, Jeremie, or Aelita could stop him, Sydney grabbed him, pulling him off. "Stop it, you could injure him even more," she scolded lightly. He nodded meekly and she grinned at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I _was_ feeling better before you all came in," he said pointedly. Yumi looked away, smiling.

Odd turned on Yumi, glaring accusingly at her. "You were here the whole time! Why didn't you tell us he was alive and well, and talking!" Odd demanded.

Aelita giggled. "Maybe she wanted to be alone with him?" she suggested. Yumi sent her a glare and then focused on Odd again.

"I fell asleep for your information," she exclaimed.

Jeremie hurriedly stepped in between them. "Children, children, let's not overreact here...Odd, how about we all leave and get some food? Yumi, Ulrich, want any?" he asked.

"Sure, you know what we like," Ulrich said, exchanging a look with Yumi to see if she agreed.

She nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

As they walked out they heard Aelita ask Jeremie: "Are we having McDonald's again?"

Yumi laughed softly as she sat back against Ulrich. "Are we sure their our friends?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Well, until we know for sure, I think we should stick with your plan and not let them know...yet anyway." She nodded and sighed.

"So, you mean it? You'll actually take me riding?"

"Yep, I've lived through two rides, barely on both occasions I may add, so why not try my luck at a third?"

"Third time's the charm," she quoted. He groaned and took a pillow, hitting her over the head. She squealed and hit him back, starting a nice, large, pillow fight.

**Author's Note:** Done with chapter 8. You guys review fast. Not that I mind or anything. Just remember the formula and you'll get a new chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine

1**Disclaimer: **Don't own Code Lyoko (this is getting really monotonous...)

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA

**Author's Note:** Ta-da, another chapter! Yay, I'm really moving. I'm so proud of myself!

**"O**kay Yumi...See you then, bye." Ulrich turned off his cell and looked at Odd. They were sitting in his dorm, a week after the horse fiasco. He was still sore, and still on "bed rest" even though he still went out and about, except to class. Though he had Odd to thank for all the homework the teachers had given him to give to Ulrich.

"What was that all about?" Odd asked curiously.

"Jeremie called her, he wants us to go to the Factory. Wonder why..."

"Who knows, anyway, Kiwi's been dying to go out, so let's hurry up," he said. He grabbed Kiwi's leash, hooked it on his collar and grinned. "Coming Ulrich?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a moment." He stood up slowly, the pain had generally left him, all he had were a few ugly bruises, scars, some remaining scratches, and of course, his hand was still damaged. He pulled on his shoes and walked over to the door. "All right, let's go."

They met Yumi in the elevator about ten minutes later. "Any idea with what Einstein wants?" Odd asked.

"No idea," Yumi answered.

"Hope nothing went wrong with the virus." At the other two's looks he shrugged. "Something could've happened again in the transfer."

"Well Ulrich, I hope your wrong. I really hope your wrong."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped into the factory, glancing around. Jeremie was sitting in his usual chair, looking something up online. "Hey Jeremie, where's Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"She's still at school, studying I believe. Which is just as well. I didn't want her here anyway." He smiled when he saw the looks he received from his friends. "Don't get me wrong, nothing bad is happening. I just figured that Aelita doesn't _really_ have a birth date, I figured we could throw her one on Friday."

"Great idea, but why Friday?" Odd asked.

"Friday is the anniversary of when we first discovered Lyoko. (Don't know why it is actually, don't bother me about it) It'd be perfect, but I want it to be a surprise." He looked at Yumi. "Can we have it at your house?"

"Yeah, sure, it sounds great. But how are we going to keep it from Aelita?" she asked.

"That's going to be the hard part. I think on Friday, yes I realize that's only two days away, I'll stay with Aelita, you guys go over to Yumi's and set everything up after school. Hopefully she won't suspect anything..." Jeremie replied.

"Sounds good," Ulrich answered. He glanced at Odd and Yumi. "We can go into town tomorrow and pick up some decorations, get a cake, and all that junk," he said.

"Sorry, I can't," Odd said. "I have a detention for sleeping in class...again."

"Okay then, how about you Yumi?"

"I can make it. We'll meet at the bench. We can get her a present to while we're out. Odd, Jeremie, your on your own unless you already know what to get her," Yumi answered.

"I've already gotten her something," Jeremie answered quickly.

Odd shrugged. "I'll find time to go out either tonight or Friday afternoon," he replied. They nodded and he smiled. "Well, we done? I have homework to get at and a music video to finish. This one'll be a best-seller! It's a new song that I've been working on it goes:..."

"Odd, please, don't bother," Ulrich told him.

"Aww...that's not nice," Odd replied.

"Whatever, come on guys. We should head back before she suspects something," Jeremie said. They all got into the elevator, heading up into the main part of the Factory.

They were walking along the bridge, watching as the sky exploded into an array of colors as the sun slowly sank. "Hey, Ulrich, where you going?" Odd asked suddenly.

"I'm gonna walk Yumi home. I'll see you in the dorm later, okay?" he asked, fighting to keep the blush off his face.

"Sure Romeo, just remember that this Juliet doesn't have any balconies to call up to," Odd replied.

"But Odd, Ulrich doesn't want to call up to balconies, remember, he was just as happy to hide behind a bush with the _ex_-guard," Jeremie put in.

Both Yumi and Ulrich shot them looks and the boys walked on towards the school. "They'll never let us live that down, will they?" Yumi asked.

"Nope," Ulrich answered as they continued on toward her house. "Have any idea about what your going to get her?"

"I have something in mind, how about you?"

"Not a clue." Yumi laughed, ruffling Ulrich's hair.

"So typically _guy_," she said in between giggles. He stuck his tongue out at her which made her laugh even harder. "I'll tell you what, I'll help you pick something out for her tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed. They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes, exchanging glances and smiles.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm still sore, been going to the doctor's basically everyday for check-ups, especially with my head. And I probably won't be back in class for another week. Good news, Sissi hasn't been allowed to see me because I need to _rest_. Though I'm sure she'll find a way sooner or later," he muttered.

"Well, at least your feeling better," she said. He smiled at her. "I'm still looking forward to my promised ride," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we're here..."

They stood there for a few minutes and Yumi shifted from foot to foot. "Want something to drink, my parents aren't home yet, but you can come in for a minute or two if you want," she said.

"No, I better get back before curfew. Stop by tomorrow before school?"

"Definitely, and meet me at the bench at the end of the day. We can go shopping from there." He nodded and then kissed her quickly. She smiled at him. "Goodnight Ulrich, see you tomorrow."

"'Night Yumi." He watched her go in and then started on his way back to the school.

**Author's Note: **Yay! There's going to be a party! Review please!


	10. Chapter Ten

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of Code Lyoko things.

**Pairings: **UxY

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the next chapter. Glad you guys are enjoying it so far!

**T**hey met at the bench, as promised right after school ended. Ulrich grinned when he saw Yumi walking towards him and he met her halfway. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I got money and I made some lists of what we might need," she answered.

"Good, I brought some money too." The walked off campus, making sure to stay away from any places that Sissi might be hanging, or hiding, out in. "I figure we should get the cake last, so it doesn't get damaged."

"Yeah, makes sense." They wandered aimlessly through the town before finally coming across a store selling party supplies. "Come on," she said. They entered the store and wandered around looking at the different items.

"Streamer?" Ulrich asked. She nodded and picked up a pack of balloons. "This is alright with your parents, right?"

"They said it was, though their not to happy that they won't be home to supervise. But they think we're responsible and mature enough to behave ourselves, and not do anything foolish," she answered. He laughed as he grabbed poppers.

"_Right_...mature..." She hit him with a banner of _Happy Birthday_ and he laughed again, ducking out of her aim and adding candles to their basket. "I think this should be enough. Unless we want party hats and happy birthday plates," he told her.

"Should be. If not we can get Odd to go out and get some more. Come on, lets pay for it and head on over to the mall. I have the perfect thing in mind to get her."

"Don't remind me...I still don't know what to get her. How about money? She could use that to buy what she wants, right?"

"I told you already, I'll help you. Now, hurry up and pay for the supplies."

"What? Wait, I thought we were-" he trailed off as their items were run up and the price totaled.

"33.50," the cashier told him with a cheery smile. He shot Yumi a look before paying for it.

As they walked out of the store he glared at her. "I thought we were _both_ buying the supplies," he said. She just smiled brightly at him, linking her arm through his.

"Come on...I'll pay you back, honest. Anyway, lets hurry up and get to the mall," she said. He nodded and they dashed across the road and entered the mall. "Now...what do you want to get her? How about..." she trailed off and grinned. "Come on, I have the perfect thing!"

"It better not be to expensive," he warned as she tugged him along. She brought him into a store full of porcelain and wood, and...expensive looking things. "Yumi..."

"Really, get her a jewelry box...maybe one that plays music. I'm getting her this really cool necklace. Lets at least look around..." They browsed the store until Yumi finally picked up a wooden box with a fairy on the top the moon behind it. She opened the box and ran her fingers over the velvet lining and then turned it over, winding the screw at the bottom. A soft melody filled the air and she grinned. "You should get her this."

"Alright, but I'll probably have to borrow from you," he told her. She smiled.

"That's ok, come on," she said. They took the box up and she ended up chipping in five dollars. After the box was wrapped up they went over to a jewelry store where Yumi bought a necklace that had a silver faerie on it. She smiled. "See, the first piece of jewelry for the box," she said.

He groaned and they went over to the local bakery and picked out a vanilla and chocolate cake filled with ice cream. "I hope it doesn't melt by the time we get back..." he muttered.

"Stop being so negative," Yumi scolded. She held the cake carefully as they walked back to her house. They walked slowly up the drive and stopped at the front door. "Can you get the key out of my pocket? It's in the front left," she asked.

He quickly pulled the key out and unlocked the door, holding it open so she could quickly step inside. They put the cake in the freezer and the bags on the counter before sitting down on the sofa. "You feeling okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah...like I said, just a little sore." She smiled and turned on the tv.

"How long can you stay?"

"Until curfew," he answered. He yawned a little and she smiled.

"I think your tired," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think your right," he replied. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she sighed.

"Let's make a promise...No telling my parents, along with the guys?" she suggested.

He nodded. "Sounds good."

**Author's Note: **Next chapter: The Party! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating (then again that may give you the incentive not to update)...


	11. Chapter Eleven

1**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Sydney.

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA, OxS

**Author's Note: **Like promised, this is the chapter with the party. Yay!

**"N**o, a little more to the left. Now...to the right...a little more, a little more...To much...Okay, stop!" Yumi grinned up at Ulrich who was standing on a step-ladder. "Just perfect," she called.

"Great," he jumped down and glanced around. "I think we're all done, and Odd still hasn't shown up yet...I wonder where he is," Ulrich commented. He closed the ladder and they put it back in the hall closet.

"Who knows, I hope he gets here before Jeremie and Aelita though," Yumi replied. She made last minute checks on the snacks, everything from chips and salsa to cookies and candy. "Should I put more out? You know his appetite..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She sighed, leaning back against him. "Come on, I think I hear someone knocking."

She went to the door, opening it wide and started when she saw Odd and Sydney standing there. Odd grinned. "Sorry, I was late picking her up," Odd said sheepishly.

Sydney laughed, "yeah, by about thirty minutes." She stopped and shifted uncertainly, looking between Ulrich and Yumi. "It is alright if I'm here right? Odd invited me..."

"It's fine. We have enough food," Yumi said, smiling. "Come on in." They set the gifts Odd and Sydney had brought on the kitchen table with Jeremie's, Ulrich's and Yumi's. "So...I hope Odd told you that we all can get a bit crazy."

"Well, hopefully not as crazy as he can be. I mean, he tried to ride one of the horses backwards yester-"

"Now, now, that's not important, should I start the music?" Odd asked quickly.

"You went riding yesterday, you told us you had detention," Ulrich said, grabbing his shoulder. Odd smiled a little, shrugging as he hurried into the living room and pulled out a number of CDs, inserting them into the multi-disc CD player. "Odd...Why'd you lie?"

"I didn't want you to tease me," Odd muttered, his face turning red. Ulrich laughed and shook his head.

"It'd serve you right, with what you always pull on the four of us." At that moment there was a knock on the door and Yumi opened it, exposing Jeremie and Aelita.

"Happy Birthday!" they called, hugging Aelita.

She laughed looking around. "For me, really? You didn't have to!" she protested but her eyes were wide and sparkling as she took in everything. Just then the CD player turned on and out blared one of Odd's many...songs.

"Odd!" Jeremie complained.

"What? It's a good song!" Odd complained.

"You didn't put Break Break Break Dance on, did you?" Yumi asked.

"No, I forgot it, but I have the disco one!" They groaned and went inside, munching on the snacks. Odd grinned suddenly, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Yumi. "Do you have a bottle?"

"No. No way are we going to do that. Odd, I said no, stay away from the refrigerator!" Yumi exclaimed, blocking his way.

"Fine, how about we play a couple rounds of poker? No. Well then, how about...truth or dare?" Odd asked.

"I'm in, Sydney said.

"Me too," Aelita agreed.

Jeremie shot her a look. "Are you sure Aelita? You don't even know the rules of the game," he said.

"It sounds fun, just questions asked, right? Odd explained it to me before hand."

"Odd!"

"Well, it's settled then. Truth or Dare it is!" Odd said grinning. He quickly sat down on the ground, Sydney to his left, then Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich at last to his right. "Jeremie, truth or dare?"

"Dare..." he answered in a resigned voice.

"Great! I dare you to kiss Aelita," Odd said smugly. Jeremie turned bright red, Aelita looked confused and the others shared secret smiles.

Jeremie quickly kissed Aelita, turning even redder before looking around. "Sydney, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you see in Odd?"

She smiled a little, a light red stain covering her cheeks. "He's fun, and he's a great joker, and nice...and..." she trailed off, looking away. After a moment or two she sighed. "I also think he's really...cute," she said dropping her voice low. "Ulrich?" At his nod she continued, "truth or dare?"

He hesitated, his eyes turning into slits as he debated on whether or not he could trust her. "Dare," he said finally, instantly regretting it when she broke out into a huge grin.

"I dare you to kiss Yumi," she said. Odd grinned and Jeremie just sighed, shaking his head to hide his smirk.

Ulrich just gave a little shrug, leaning over and kissing Yumi, surprising everyone at his casualness. "Aelita, truth or dare."

"Uh...truth?"

"How do you feel about Jeremie?"

"I like him a lot...he's a great friend and kisser..." Jeremie turned bright red, looking at her sternly. She smiled sheepishly. "Did I say to much?" At his nod she muttered a quiet oops before looking at Yumi. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." _There isn't to much she could ask me that would be embarrassing..._she thought.

"What's the most you've done with Ulrich?"

Yumi's eyes widened as she looked at Aelita, heat rising to her cheeks. "Uhm...we kissed..." she said. _After all, we were just _dared_ to kiss!_ she thought quickly. Aelita smiled as Yumi turned to Odd. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Do you like Sydney?"

Odd squirmed under their eyes, looking around quickly and finding no source of help. "Yes," he finally said quietly. They completed another round of Truth or Dare before Odd finally dragged them into dancing, playing cards, and eating food.

"Cake and presents now?" Odd asked after awhile. They all agreed and went into the kitchen, Yumi brought the cake out, Ulrich lighting the candles in it, and they set it on the table in front of Aelita.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Aelita, happy birthday to you," they sang in unison. She grinned, blowing the candles out at Jeremie's instruction. She helped cut the cake and they all dug in greedily.

"Here, present time," Yumi said, handing Aelita the present Ulrich got her.

Aelita opened it, grinning at the music box. The next one she opened was Yumi's, then she opened the box Odd had given her, laughing at the box of practical jokes. Sydney had gotten her a miniature carousel that also played a tune. Last, she opened Jeremie's, a beautiful crystal princess figurine. "Thank-you." Her words were directed to all of them, but she continued to stare at Jeremie.

"Come on you guys, lets watch a video," Ulrich said after placing all the plates in the sink.

**Y**umi's parents came home to the sight of bags of chips, boxes of pizza, and plates with remnants of the cake piled in the sink and the six teens laying haphazardly on each other. Yumi was cuddled up in Ulrich's arms; Sydney was leaning against Odd, her legs over Yumi's; and Aelita was resting her head on Jeremie's shoulder, her feet in Odd's lap. All were sleeping.

Her parents exchanged glances, her mother going to the hall closet and getting some blankets to cover the teens with. As she covered her daughter she smiled, making a mental note to talk to her about Ulrich and the proper etiquette of being a lady. After making sure all were comfortable, they turned off the tv and cleaned up the kitchen before heading upstairs to bed.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I finished it! Please Read and Review!

RenaYumi: See...I added in chips, just for you...


	12. Chapter Twelve

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything...:(

**Pairings:** UxY

**Author's Note:** Hope I wasn't confusing in my last chapter. No, it wasn't the end of the fic, the end of the chapter, that's all...sorry for any misunderstanding...

**Y**umi sighed as she stretched out, then quickly grabbed the blanket, pulling it around her when she felt the chill. Everything was quiet, except for the sound of an oncoming train that seemed to be emanating from Odd's mouth...How could the others, mainly Sydney, sleep through that? Oh well. She glanced up and smiled at the sight of Ulrich.

Reaching over, she carefully tucked the blanket in around them, realizing that her parents must have come home, and wondering why on earth her dad hadn't caused a fuss when he'd seen her. Maybe he had been drunk from the party they'd been to. As she settled back into a comfortable position, not to hard seeing as who she was using for a pillow, she felt Ulrich shift and his arm tighten around her.

"Yumi?" he asked softly.

She smiled up at him. "Yes?"

"What time is it?"

She muffled a laugh and glanced at the clock behind him. "About 1:30 in the morning," she told him. He nodded, pulling her closer and she sighed. In a way she wished that the night would never end. That they could stay like this forever. But nothing lasts forever. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he answered, yawning. She smiled again and he looked at her. "Want to go for a walk?"

"At 1:30 in the morning?" she hissed.

"Why not? Come on," he said. He pulled her up and she shook her head, muttering about how nuts he, they, were. They went out through the back door, wandering around in her backyard for awhile, before walking down the street to the park.

The night was completely quiet, everything still. Dew covered everything and the night was filled with a soft breeze from the north, carrying scents of sakura, honeysuckle, and rose. "It's beautiful out here," she whispered. The moon shed an eerie glow on the world, casting it in dark and light shades, almost giving it a translucent appearance.

"It really is," he agreed, looking at her. She blushed and leaned against him, attempting to keep warm. The made their way to the park, following an old path through the underbrush and around trees until they came to a large clearing. In it's center a crystal clear pool sat, the moon reflecting off the surface.

Yumi turned, looking at him and smiling. "This is where we first met, after school that day. I think you were running, and hiding, from Sissi," she said softly. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "I was so startled when you came out of the brush, I didn't know who, or what, you were."

"You punched me in the stomach," he added, smiling a little.

"What can I say, you lunged at me and tried to cover my mouth with your hand. I thought you were either going to rape, kidnap, or kill me!"

"I wouldn't do that, and I was only trying to keep you from making any noise," he muttered.

"Well, I know that now! And she didn't find you anyway. And see, it turned out alright," she added. He shook his head, kissing her gently.

"Yeah...right...I think you damaged my brain with that first punch," he teased.

She hit him lightly and he grinned. "Not nice!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." There was a bench sitting against a grove of willows, the long leaves draping over it. They sat down in it, she continued to stare around at the moonlit clearing before reluctantly turning back to him.

"We should get back...don't want them noticing that we're not there."

She started to stand and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. "Wait. I know we weren't together for Valentine's Day. I know Valentine's Day was about a week ago. But, I wanted to give you this anyway," he said. She stared at him as he pulled out a small box wrapped in red and white paper. "I really hope you like it," he added.

Slowly she reached out and unwrapped the box. Underneath the paper was a small velvet box and she looked up at him quickly. He shifted uncomfortably and she looked back down, hiding a smile. She opened it and gasped. A gold ring in the form of a vine with a crystal in the form of a red rose sat in the center. She looked up at him quickly. "Ulrich..."

"It's ok. Really...Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. He picked the ring up, turning it so that she could see the inscription on the inside. _4 our 1st almost V-day, love Ulrich._ She looked up at him and grinned, kissing him. "It most have cost..."

"Sh, lets not discuss the matter of price," he said. He looked at her. "I didn't know if you wanted to wear it on your hand or not, so I got a chain as well," he explained, showing her the delicate gold chain.

"I'll wear it." She said. "At least anytime I'm not around my parents..." He laughed and they stood, hugging each other again before slowly starting their way back to her house. Maybe some things can last forever.

**Author's Note:** No clue _where_ or under what circumstances they actually met, but who cares? I don't it fit the plot so it stays! Let me know what you think! 3 reviews equals 1 new chapter!


	13. Epilogue

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything...It's a real shame...

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxS

**Author's Note:** Yeah...it seems like a pretty big jump, but...It was the perfect place to end it last chapter, however, I did tell you to review to get a new chapter, so I'm going to give you one. This is the _last_ chapter. No more after this...Honest!

**Y**umi sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mom and Aelita were busy adjusting the veil and her other bridesmaids and female relatives stood around crying. She clenched and unclenched her hands repeatedly before reaching over and nervously twisting the ring. It was the same one Ulrich had given her almost ten years ago. _Gods, was it really ten years? It seemed like just yesterday,_ she thought.

Her mom smiled up at her through her tears, dabbing at them quickly. "You look beautiful Yumi, you look perfect. He'll be very impressed," she said.

"Yeah, you really do Yumi," Aelita replied. Sydney nodded, blinking her eyes rapidly to keep from crying.

"Thanks guys," Yumi replied. She was wearing a white gown, that in just the right light looked almost blue, with a long train behind her, her cousins' two twin girls, Rose and Lilly, were carrying it. One of Ulrich's cousins also had a set of twins, these fraternal. The little girl, Amanda, was the flower girl, and the boy, Aaron, was the ring bearer. The dress was made of silk and the corset was beaded lace that came off the shoulder. Her hair was gathered into a fish-tail before coming loose at the end, white gems glittering in her hair.

"This is it..." she whispered, "my last minute as an unmarried woman." She laughed nervously and Aelita and Sydney hugged her.

"Well, I'm the next one in line for the alter," Sydney said. "Remember, my wedding's in December, that's only six months away!" They laughed a little, looking at Aelita.

"Haven't set the date," she said. They nodded and then there was a knock on the door, another or Yumi's aunts entering.

"It's time," she said.

Her mother handed her the bouquet of white roses and some sort of blue flower that smelled nice. "Here Yumi, hand me the ring," she said. Yumi shook her head, taking it off and hooking it on the chain Ulrich had given her all those years ago. She never wanted to not have it with her.

They all took their places and the music started. Yumi stood at the back of the line, looking down the long aisle to the alter. _No time to chicken out, just think of what it'll mean tomorrow, _she told herself silently. The flower girl and ring bearer made it down, then the bridesmaids. She took her father's arm and they walked slowly down the aisle.

Ulrich stood at the end, looking better then ever. And he was in a tuxedo. That in itself was amazing enough for her. Even on their own prom, he hadn't worn one. Her stomach somersaulted and she swallowed hard. Odd and Jeremie stood beside him, grinning. Ulrich looked as nervous as she felt.

At last her father let her go and she hugged him before taking her place next to Ulrich. The priest smiled at them kindly. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony," he called out. Yumi smiled nervously at Ulrich and he returned it.

She could remember everything over the last ten years like it really was just yesterday. Sissi had eventually found the ring of course, realized what it meant, and in a way realized that she'd lost her chance. She'd moved on, and left them alone - after making a fuss over it. Her parents had also seen the ring, and guessed it's symbolism, but that wasn't until much later. Surprisingly, Ulrich managed to pull his grades up and all six of them ended up in the same university, they had intended on buying a small house together, and had. However, now only Odd and Sydney lived in that house. The others had gotten their own places, all on the same street, and right next door to each other.

"Do you, Ulrich Stern, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, and not to stray from her side, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ulrich responded calmly, the complete opposite of how he looked.

"And do you, Yumi Ishiyama, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, and not to stray from his side, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me by both the courts of France and the courts of Heaven and God, I pronounce you both man and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride."

They were vaguely aware of people crying, Odd yelling something - probably scandalous - and Jeremie laughing at whatever Odd had said, as they leaned in and kissed. When they pulled apart Odd grinned. "So, what are you going to name your first kid?" he called out teasingly.

They both glared at him, laughing, then looked at each other. "For your information Odd, if it's a girl then it'll be Kaleigh, if it's a boy, Kevin," Yumi answered. Odd stared at them, open mouthed and they laughed again.

Some things can't last forever, but other things never change.

**Author's Note:** Yep...that was the last chapter. Sorry folks. Anyway, review if you want...I'm currently writing a new fic, so be on the look out for that. Not telling you what it's about though until it's out. No spoilers, sorry. It was a bit rushed...but I think it turned out alright...don't you? Review and let me know!


End file.
